Always Yours, Always By Your Side
by Anise Nalci
Summary: One shot. Syaoran's soliloquy about his relationship with Sakura. Pure fluff.


**Always Yours, Always By Your Side**

* * *

The pale moonlight shone into his room, giving it an almost ethereal atmosphere, so much so that he almost mistook his surroundings for something magical, and almost heavenly. And it wasn't even too far from the truth. For here he was, under the pale moonlight, next to a loved one. His angel, a beautiful living, breathing, being, fast asleep, like a sleeping beauty. All was calm and quiet. And yet, he lacked the rest of all seasons, sleep, for his thoughts – though they did not burden him, for how could such sweet, euphoric memories burden the mind of its holder – due to the lovely beauty beside him. His loving angel, a soul mate, the one who completed him, though he chastised himself for not having realized it sooner.

How did he get so lucky to have found his soul mate so soon? People spent years looking for one who could make their lives complete, marching on like battered soldiers after their first battle, all for the name of love, yet his was a miraculous victory, for his first love was inevitably a soul mate.

He looked at her, her lovely porcelain face lying on his chest. She looked so peaceful, so serene, so innocent of his intense gaze, of his idolizing of her. All she knew was that he was deeply in love with him, though she could never guess how deeply he did. Her beauty was enough to overwhelm him now. How could he not have realized the beauty she had the first moment he met her? His hatred and jealousy of her must have clouded his eyes, casting her under a veil that he could only lift once he accepted that _she _was the chosen one, and he could only be a knight under her battlements. And it was then that she showed forth her true power and beauty – resplendent in all her glory that he realized, he truly cared for her.

Care turned into love, and soon he was her slave, ready to die for her if necessary. Always hesitant whether he could actually be close to her, always on her side, for there was not only the question of the stuffed toy, but also of the brother, and his possessive fiancée/cousin. But one by one, all assailants dropped their weapons, and soon, she was within his reach –

But when she was rejected as a lover by her long-time chosen one, he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings to her. He was sure, it would only cause more heartache for her, if he was too. She would not know how to handle it. So he stayed silent, even though it hurt him, and with each minute, the depth of his love became increasingly aware to friends. Yet, she remained blissfully unaware –

Until the final episode. His rival – and her friend – turned against her – apparently for her own good – but still. He did all he could to aid her, to prevent any harm coming her way. His power, it would all become hers if she asked him for it, and with satisfaction, he helped her end it all. Though the exhaustion drove him into overkill, he was only to glad to have served her, though at the end, he admitted to her his feelings, something that he swore to himself he'd never do.

He didn't know what possessed him – exhaustion perhaps had taken a toll on his mind and he blurted the fact out. But he meant every word he said to her, and there was no turning back. He'd never meant to hurt her, yet he knew, if he stayed – well, that would only hurt her more. So he took the coward's way out. He was most ashamed of that now, but perhaps it was for the best – she realized how much he meant to her and she came after him, asking to know why he never wished to say goodbye to her.

It was because he didn't, obviously. He didn't want to face her again, afraid he had caused her so much hurt in his moment of lapse. But he didn't know that he was breaking her heart already, shattering them into a million pieces, as he thought that she would be unable to bear the thought of losing a friend, which was what he assumed that relationship to be. But it wasn't so, not anymore. With the declaration out in the open, she was confused, then broken when she found out that he wouldn't be by her side anymore. He inwardly cursed himself for causing her so much turmoil, both then and now, and wished he could then cancel his flight to Hong Kong right there and then, after seeing her face, confused, hurt that he would leave without at least saying farewell –

But he couldn't stay any more in Tomoeda then, so he promised to keep in touch with her, to be by her side when she needed it. And then came a new challenge for her, which drew him to her side yet again, such was his binding to the promise he made to her. And though they parted soon afterwards, it was only to reunite later, for by the strength of their love, they were brought together by fate.

_Fate_. The word resonated in his mind, and he looked down to her. Her beautiful auburn locks, and the translucent skin. He settled down more comfortably, and she moved closer to him, unconsciously, in his sleep. _Fate_. Such was the fate that he was to bear. Men have cursed it, yet he had never been happier, more content with his lot. For if it meant that he would stay by her side forever, then everything in his life was already perfect. He sighed, not an unhappy one. His heart was not sorely charged, on the contrary. He was brought back to all those memories of being with her – sweet, youthful memories! Such that any young romantic poet would love to immortalize in his works! – that wasn't so long ago, but that now he couldn't imagine a life without them. Oh, holy love, love that was near perfection! Love that had brought them together! Such would the poet muse, and make a chronicle out of their journeys together; journeys which both of them had previously been hesitant to embrace, but now, heartily traveled, hand in hand, together, side by side, forever.

And in that pale moonlight, he knew he would always thank God and the fate that led him to her side, and in that pale moonlight, he promised her, in whispers that entered her dreams, comforting and reassuring, that he would always be by her side forevermore.

* * *

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's note:** _Well, I was inspired to write this all of a sudden. Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
